


-- 📖

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mars, Original Female Character - Freeform, Stay, han jisung - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	-- 📖

__

_“Attention students in Mr. Brown’s classes, they will be held in the Media Center today due to the construction outside Building Seven. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause and remember to have a fin-tastic day!”_

The front desk attendant’s cheery voice rang out through the school yard and caused you to roll your eyes. You never understood why the administrators found it fitting to do maintenance to the school whilst classes were active. There were hundreds of students milling around, meaning that there were dozens of chances for someone to get injured. However, you realized that sadly you don’t make the rules, so you just had to suffer the consequences. The bell rang and instead of heading towards Building Seven to your morning English class, you spun around and headed across campus to go to the Media Center. 

The problem with this wasn’t the relocation. You loved being in the Media Center. The librarians know you by name due to your constant attendance in the building and you had become quite close to them over the years. They’d pre-order books that they thought you’d might like, reserve books for you even though other students would ask for them and on special days, they even brought you a steaming cup of coffee from the backroom. 

The problem was that your entire class would be in the library. Your peaceful sanctuary filled with obnoxious teenagers who could care less about books or reading. On the one hand, it was pointless to get upset over something as small as this. After all, you can’t help that people don’t enjoy reading, but it still ate away at your happiness. 

You unenthusiastically shuffled your way into the building. Your feet seemed to drag, as if sensing the upcoming discomfort that was to overcome you. After plopping yourself in a chair, you sat down your bag and pulled out your English textbook. Soon thereafter your teacher came in with a stack of packets in his hand. "Good morning," he paused, waiting for the last few students to find a place to sit. "As you can see, we've been kicked out of our room for a little while. So, since I can't continue with my normal lessons in this setting, here are some comprehension packets I'd like you all to work on."

He set the large stack of papers down, the heavy thud causing most of the students to groan. "I was expecting that reaction," Mr. Brown started as he passed out the packets. "So I've decided to let you all work in pairs." His voice was laced with a sudden sharpness as he said, "Don't make me regret my decision," before sliding over the last packet to you. 

You felt your heart sink to your stomach. 

__

_Partners? Really? Can't we just work alone?_

Something in the back of your mind told you it was silly to be nervous about working with a classmate, but you'd found that you performed better when flying solo. You flicked your eyes up to scan the crowd and were shocked to see a pair of eyes were already looking at you. 

__

_Dear god, why him of all people?_

__

Just the thought of working with him made your palms sweaty. Instantly your mind began to flash with all the ways you could embarrass yourself in front of your crush, when a thump sounded from next to you. 

__

"Wanna work together?" Jisung asked. 

__

"Sure," you squeaked out. 

__

He widely grinned and you sheepishly smiled back. "So, how about we both read individually then we work together on the questions?" He asked. 

__

"Sounds good to me."

__

__

_As if I'll even be able to focus with you next to me._

__

Shaking your head as a way to clear your mind, you picked up your highlighter and began to skim over the passage. The further down the page your eyes went, the harder it became for you to concentrate. Jisung seemed to be... muttering to himself. You cast a quick glance his way to see him diligently reading the text. His brows furrowed in deep thought as he followed the lines of the text with his eyes. 

__

It soon clicked that he wasn't muttering to himself like a crazy person, but instead reading the text out loud. For some reason, this little quirk of his made your heart burst with warmth. You bet he didn't even realize he was doing it. You already thought he was adorable in every way imaginable, this just added another layer to the wall Jisung had been building around your heart. 

__

Everything he did in that moment seemed to tug at your heartstrings. From the way his recently bleached blonde hair peeked out from underneath his hat to how he was fidgeting with his chain necklace. You felt your lips turn up into a small smile, but in that moment you didn't care who saw. You were so head over heels for him it became ridiculous. 

__

"Oh sorry, was I reading out loud?" Jisung's soft whisper pulled you back into the real world. 

__

"Ahh, no?"

__

"So you were just staring at me randomly then?" He teased. 

__

"I-" You started, but then sat back in your seat feeling like a deflated balloon. You crossed your arms, and a pout formed on your lips, upset that you let him catch you in your daydreamy state. "Maybe." You darted your eyes to the floor, suddenly becoming interested in the scratchy looking carpet below your feet. 

__

"You're cute when you're flustered." He leaned forward to poke your cheek with his pen. When you flicked up your eyes to meet his gaze, he sent you a quick wink before refocusing his attention back to the text. 

__

You couldn't help but smile. This felt like a cheesy romance novel, but you were completely okay with it.

__

─ ✧ ─

__

~~𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯~~

__

\- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈

__


End file.
